ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Speedy Blue Dog
''Speedy Blue Dog ''is an American action-adventure-comedy video game series produced by Frederator Interactive. The video game series was released on March 12, 2002. Speedy Blue Dog is inspired by Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog, Nintendo's Super Mario, Ubisoft's Rayman, Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes and Collin the Speedy Boy (if had existed in real-life instead of being a fanon idea). Also, it is inspired by King Features Syndicate's Popeye the Sailor and Hanna-Barbera's Huckleberry Hound as well. Info The game follows a 15-years-old anthropomorphic talking dog named Speedy, who can run with using super speed. His abilities are spin dash, tackle attack, double kick, bite attack, doggy punch and tail whip. Speedy is also known as the "World's Fastest Canine". He can save the world after his enemy, Dr. Sneakyman from releasing the animal robots. Games Main Series *''Speedy Blue Dog'' (2002) *''Speedy Blue Dog 2'' (2003) *''Speedy Blue Dog 3'' (2004) *''Speedy Blue Dog World'' (2004) *''Speedy Blue Dog Adventure'' (2005) *''Speedy Blue Dog: Omega Rush'' (2005) *''Speedy Blue Dog: Bow-Wow Blast'' (2006) *''Speedy Blue Dog: A Speed in Time'' (2006) *''Speedy Blue Dog and the Crystal Dog Biscuits'' (2007) *''Speedy Blue Dog Land'' (2007) *''Speedy Blue Dog: A Hero's Awakening'' (2008) *''Speedy Blue Dog: Robot Havoc'' (2008) *''Speedy Blue Dog Adventure 2'' (2009) *''Speedy Blue Dog Tales'' (2009) *''Speedy Blue Dog: Tail-Waggin' Extreme'' (2010) *''Speedy Blue Dog: Omega's Revenge'' (2010) Spin-Off Series *''Speedy Blue Dog's Carnival Party Games'' (2004) *''Speedy Blue Dog Golf'' (2005) *''Fast Red Cat'' (2006) Characters Main Characters *'Speedy Blue Dog '- Speedy is a 15-years-old teenage blue dog. He speaks with a New York accent. Speedy is wearing a red collar and white gloves. Sometimes, he's wearing a white shirt with red exclamation mark on it, which is used for original box art covers. Speedy's abilities are spin dash, tackle attack, double kick, bite attack, doggy punch and tail whip. He is voiced by Greg Burson (2002-2004), Drake Bell (2005-2009) and Robbie Daymond (2009-present). *'Tuffy the Two-Tailed Tabby' - Tuffy is an 8-years-old two-tailed tabby cat. He is Speedy's best friend. Tuffy is wearing white gloves. He is also a helper of Speedy. Tuffy's tails can make him fly like a helicopter. He is voiced by Pat Musick (2003-2004), Candi Milo (2005-2013) and Tara Strong (2013-present). *'Muscles the Bear' - Muscles is a 16-years-old muscular red grizzly bear. He is Speedy and Tuffy's best friend. Muscles is wearing white gloves with two spikes on it. He can smash the hard rocks, wood and bricks. Muscles can punch the enemies just like Speedy, but his fists are stronger. He is voiced by Tim Daly (2004), George Newbern (2005-2009) and Nolan North (2009-present). *'Audrey Poodle' - Audrey Poodle is a 12-years-old toy poodle. She is Speedy's love interest. Audrey is wearing white gloves, red dress and red bow on her head. She was rescued by Speedy after the destruction. Audrey can spend time with the blue canine. She is voiced by TBD. Minor Characters *'Dana Chihuahua' - Dana is a TBD-years-old chihuahua. She is Audrey's best friend. She is voiced by TBD. *'Fast Red Cat' - Fast is a TBD-years-old cat. He is Speedy's rival. He is voiced by TBD. *'Janice Bat' - Janice is a TBD-years-old bat. She is voiced by TBD. *'Swifter Yellow Dog' - Swifter is a TBD-years-old teenage yellow dog. He is voiced by TBD. *'Tori Deer' - Tori is a TBD-years-old deer. She is voiced by TBD. Villains *'Dr. Sneakyman' - Dr. Sneakyman is an evil mad scientist. He is Speedy's enemy. Dr. Sneakyman is wearing goggles on his head, red lab coat, white gloves, black pants and black rubber boots. He is voiced by Bill Farmer (2002-2004) and Paul Rugg (2005-present). *'Sasha the Cyborg Fox' - Sasha is Dr. Sneakyman's second-in-command. She is a red fox with a robotic replacement on her arm. She is voiced by TBD. *'Master Omega' - Master Omega is the main villain of Omega Rush. He's a giant alien-like bird. He is voiced by TBD. Common features Gameplay The gameplay of the main series contains 2D platform style, which is similar to original Sonic the Hedgehog games and Rayman games. In 3D games, the gameplay is similar to 3D Sonic the Hedgehog games. Cutscenes (Reserved for KKDisney) Music Other media Television Film Comics Gallery Title Cards and Logos Speedy Blue Dog Logo.png|The game series' logo. Characters Speedy Blue Dog.jpg|Speedy Blue Dog Official Artwork Concept Art Screenshots Trivia *This game series takes inspirations from Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog, Nintendo's Super Mario, Ubisoft's Rayman and Warner Bros.' Collin the Speedy Boy (if had existed in real-life instead of being a fanon idea). Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Speedy Blue Dog Category:Frederator Interactive Category:Video Game series Category:Franchises Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas